


The Secret Spots

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: A short fic about a tickle fight between Ty and David.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Georgia Moffett, Ty Moffett, and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction. I am aware David and Georgia have other children, but they do not exist in this work.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Georgia finished preparing their lunch of salad and sandwiches and made her way to the living room. Ty’s shrieks of laughter and David’s playful grunts grew increasingly louder as she neared. As she entered the room, she smiled at the scene before her.

Ty was rolling on the floor, squirming, the biggest smile on his face, his head thrown back in glee. David was on his knees beside him, attacking him with tickles. Upon seeing Georgia in the doorway, David unintentionally relented. Ty took the opportunity to push the unsuspecting David over. His little hands tickled David’s ribs.

David crossed his arms over his chest with a smug grin. “I’m not ticklish,” he teased.

Ty moved to David’s feet. David simply whistled a tune. He then moved to his armpits, still with no luck.

“You have to be ticklish! Everyone is ticklish somewhere!” Ty shouted.

David shook his head. “Not me.”

Georgia came over and shot David a simper. “Oh, I think you are.”

David raised his eyebrows, silently pleading she not reveal his one—well, two—ticklish spots. She had discovered them during a particularly lively night of lovemaking some months ago.

Georgia’s smile simply grew more mischievous as she leaned toward Ty and whispered in his ear. Ty’s eyes grew wild upon learning this secret. Georgia backed away.

Ty did not hesitate to place his hands in the crooks of David’s neck. He assaulted him with tickles, revenge for David’s attack on him just minutes ago. David began to writhe and laugh loudly. Ty squealed triumphantly.

“I’m gonna get you for this, Georgia!” David shouted, nearly out of breath already.

“That’s what I was hoping,” she winked, “Five minutes until lunch!” She sauntered off into the kitchen, leaving her boys to their play.


End file.
